


gym

by Mesweet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesweet/pseuds/Mesweet
Summary: sum:为了赢得更多首发机会梅苏特去了健身房加练。真是路人。路人搞孕期鱼。不好吃而且令人不适。预警:ABO设定/路人警告/强制性行为/语言羞辱/请自行决定是否观看。





	gym

　　

　　冬天健身房的人要比平常少些。落地窗外面白茫茫的。梅苏特做完一组腿部动作坐在凳子上休息，发呆间隙看着窗外的雪。

　　他怀孕四个月了。肚子不太显，离请产假还早，却被早早摁在替补席上干看比赛。梅苏特想要得到首发位置，为此他牺牲了一点打游戏的时间来到健身房加练。他想要证明自己，他渴望得到欢呼和掌声，渴望为枪手送上荣誉。

　　梅苏特喝了一口水又站起来继续，他两只手扶着器材，弯下腰向后踢腿。脚上附加的力量对他来说并不算特别费力，据说这样能增强腿部力量。

　　梅苏特为了遮肚子穿了件宽大的T恤短裤，他一弯腰，衣服因重力下坠。衣摆太大了，仿佛谁都可以伸手进去摸一把。弯腰蹬腿的动作描摹出单薄的脊背和细窄的腰线。纤长的腿抬起拉开的样子就像白鹭轻巧地落在长满芦苇的水泽旁。有人朝这边看过来，而梅苏特背对着那目光，浑然不觉自己在向后踢的时候翘起了屁股。

　　他的小肚子没了衣料的贴合向下鼓着，梅苏特能感到肚子里的小东西有一点不安。他很抱歉让孩子承受这个，但他确实需要重回赛场。他再做几次就够今天的量了。梅苏特张开嘴喘气，在器材的反光里看到了自己发红的眼角。

　　他看到有人路过，他没有注意。直到那个人突然伸手拍了他的屁股。应该用打这个字更合适。梅苏特刚好直起腰来，那个人狠狠地一巴掌打在他的屁股上，声音不算大，落在梅苏特耳里却如同一声炸雷。疼痛混合着羞耻的感觉立刻传遍了全身。梅苏特愤怒地转过头去，发现那个人已经走向了出口。梅苏特脚踝上还绑着增重的搭带，他想要喊住那个混蛋怒骂追上揍他一顿，他弯下腰想解开带子的时候肚子里传来的动静提醒他已经不是一个人了，他还怀着他的宝藏，如果真的对他动手一定会影响到孩子的，想到孩子梅苏特于是咽下了一口气，不过还是咬紧了牙齿。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特也没什么心情再练下去了，他解开搭扣，他浑身是汗，决定先洗个澡再回家。

　　

　　他推开更衣室的门，有个人坐在凳子上低头玩手机。梅苏特走到自己柜子面前，那个人移开了身子。梅苏特弯腰脱鞋的时候听到身后传来门锁的声音。

　　

　　是刚才那个人。男人锁上了门转过身来，梅苏特看清了他的脸。随后男人一把抓住了他的手，梅苏特一惊，躲闪不及被男人扣住手腕。对方明显比他强壮得多，只用一只手就锁住了他的挣扎，“放开我！你想做什么？”梅苏特瞪着对方，他抬腿朝陌生人的胯下踢去。被足球运动员踢一下可不是好玩的。男人就势拽住他的腿一拖，把梅苏特拉下了长凳。把他提起来靠在自己怀里。男人摁住他的肩膀，利索地拿毛巾绑住了他的手。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特感到恐惧而不是愤怒，因为他闻到了Alpha的气息。源头当然是他面前这个人。男人把手伸进他的内裤里，肆无忌惮地揉弄臀肉。“你不知道我要干什么？”男人的声音里满是嘲弄，“你都让人操怀孕了还装。”

 

　　  
　　“放开我……”梅苏特有气无力地说道。他听到自己的声音变得干涩。有什么悲哀的事要发生了，男人坚硬火热的下体隔着内裤抵住他的臀缝。手在他身上游走。那双手像是可怕的毒蛇，挟带着欲望要把他吞吃殆尽。富有侵略性的信息素膨胀起来把他压得喘不上气甚至无法逃开，Omega的本能让他的双腿发软，他的脑子一团糟，想着要不要报警。

　　

　　“停下……请不要……我可以给你钱……”梅苏特开始求饶了，希望他的示弱能使他免于凌辱。

　　

　　男人听到了从喉咙里发出两声嘲笑，这让可怜的梅苏特希望破碎了。“操你。”男人说。

　　

　　Alpha充满恶意地释放着信息素，茶叶的苦味灌进梅苏特的脑子里。更衣室开着的暖气太热了。Omega的后穴开始难耐地收合，分泌用于润滑的液体。梅苏特绝望地发现他起反应了。梅苏特的丈夫远在马德里或者是瑞士，他们也已经快三个星期没见面了。孕期敏感的身体根本经不起撩拔，梅苏特握拳掐住自己的掌心才能按捺住喘息。男人把他圈在自己怀里，贪婪地亵玩这具昂贵的躯体，用力掐梅苏特细窄的腰。运动完的梅苏特汗津津的，身体温暖又柔软。孕期的Omega味道变得更加勾人，男人像狗一样凑在梅苏特颈侧，下流地舔咬他的腺体。把那点甜蜜的果木香气吸进身体里。

 

　　“肚子这么大了来还出来勾引男人。”男人惩罚似的拍打那两瓣臀肉，这让梅苏特呜咽出声。他瑟缩着想躲开，但男人的手摸上了他的肚子，即便是孕育一个新生命也没有让梅苏特增重多少，多出来的肉都长在肚子上。那点肉占据了平坦的小腹，堆出来一个说得上可爱的弧度。梅苏特身体僵硬了，像是被捏住七寸的蛇那样动弹不得。

　　  
　　“你想留住这个孩子吗？我的好妈妈?”

　　男人的手慢条斯理地拍打着他的肚皮，威胁的意味太过明显。而梅苏特的眼泪涌上眼睛，他闭上眼睛竭力不让它们流出来。他在这一刻开始死去。

　　  
　　前端挺立着被束缚在内裤里的感觉有点难受。更难受的是他无法原谅自己身体的背叛。这是错误的，这是背叛是欺骗，他根本无法面对孩子的父亲，也无法面对孩子。

　　男人胡乱亲吻着他的脊背，急不可耐地褪下了他的裤子。  
　　  
　　肚子里的小东西受惊似的动弹起来。梅苏特无法伸手去抚慰他的孩子。他害怕招致更糟糕的对待。

　　“我的孩子……”他哀求道，话音未落他的头猛地撞上了柜门，梅苏特眼前开始变得模糊。男人就着后穴流出的液体进入了他，被进入的时候他发出了一声尖叫。他太紧了，一开始男人的进入并不顺利，男人不管不顾地往里挺进，对Omega的痛呼置若罔闻。

　　  
　　怀孕的Omega放弃了抵抗，他也无力反抗了。尖锐的疼痛击中了他。之前的所有恋人在性事上温柔又体贴，他们之间的结合有爱，有情迷意乱，再不济也有酒。现在只有耻辱和疼痛了。他的手被绑摁在塑料柜门上，刚刚磕到的地方好像流血了，黏稠的液体滑过他的脸。几下冲刺让擅长情事的后穴自然地接受了入侵，内里被操开，露出颜色漂亮的媚肉引诱好色之徒。男人咬着他的肩膀，在他体内抽插起来。

　　更衣室里充斥着男人粗重的喘息声，“你肯定想要这个，看你刚才屁股翘的多高，不就是给人操的。”男人羞辱着他，而梅苏特一声不吭。他尽可能不发出一点声音，这让男人不满。

　　  
　　男人把手伸过去摸他的肚子，梅苏特几乎是瞬间绞紧了内里，他紧张地颤抖，男人骂了一声，发狠地把性器往里挤，肉壁吸吮着入侵者，男人更加兴奋。梅苏特一直发抖，感官集中在后穴，他能感受到自己的身体是如何淫荡地勾引人的，他从未如此痛恨过自己的身份。灵魂与肉体剥离，梅苏特想要呕吐，可他张开嘴只能吐出绵软无力的呻吟。

 

　　“不……”他呻吟着，说着拒绝的话，然而Omega的本能逼迫他摆腰迎合着男人的操弄，内里又软又湿，交合处传来水声，信息素使梅苏特喘不过气，被陌生人奸淫的羞耻和本能的快感快要把梅苏特逼疯了。他的孩子是他浮沉意识中的浮木，那个脆弱的小东西是他此刻的唯一慰藉。他还苟延残喘的原因是他的孩子，他腹中的血肉。

　　男人倒是很爽，性器被柔软的肉壁包裹着，每次抽插都能带来海潮般的快感。他在梅苏特耳边胡言乱语。说他们有多么爱他，又有多恨他。

　　你不知道有多少人想操你，半个酋长球场的基佬都盯着你，你上场用不了十五分钟眼角就会发红，他们看到就会把手伸进裤子里自慰。要是你在这时候来到他们中间，你就会被抓住，他们会轮流用阴茎干你，填满你身上所有的洞，用精液填满你的子宫，你会怀孕又流产，肚子里揣着所有人的种。

　　听得梅苏特羞耻又难过。他从没想过会被这样对待。

　　梅苏特根本站不住了，肚子变得有千斤重。男人抓着他的胯骨，强迫他站直，凶狠地撞击。性器进的很深，火热地在他身体里耸动。

 

　　梅苏特微微隆起的腹部被顶得向前，膝盖被坚硬的长凳磨破了，他想要逃离，又在操弄下担心自己的肚子撞上柜子，只好把身子往后贴紧男人，换来更猛烈的撞击。快感违背意愿泛过头顶。愧疚撕扯着他的心脏。梅苏特动情的眼泪滚到他肚子上，摔得粉碎。

　　  
　　  
　　男人还想进到生殖腔里。梅苏特猛的挣扎起来，“不行……不行……求你了……”他的眼泪顺着绯红的眼角流下，他哽咽得说不下去了，嗓子因为哭泣而变得沙哑。他反复地说孩子这个词，他的孩子，他最珍视的东西。而他觉得自己就要失去它了。

 

　　男人不满地拧过他的脸。被梅苏特的凄惨样子吓了一跳，他草草射在梅苏特的身体里，急急收场，几乎是落荒而逃。

 

　　梅苏特就这么被丢在更衣室里。他扶着肚子两腿发抖，慢慢坐下，他太累了，

　　这时他手机响了。

　　梅苏特拿起一看，是他丈夫打来的电话。

　　委屈一下子淹没了他，把他最后一点力气也抽走了。

　　他把手机用力握在手里无声地哭，怕他的抽噎被那边的人听到。其实没接通的电话没人会听见，只会留下一个平凡无害的未接来电。但梅苏特还在哭，直到手机屏幕再度黯淡下去。

　　end  
　　


End file.
